


Пять воспоминаний об Эмбер

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 1-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Song - Freeform, UST, галлюцинации, посмертная реальность, привидения, психоделика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Несколько зарисовок-воспоминаний об Эмбер и событиях до и после её смерти; воспоминания самой Эмбер.





	Пять воспоминаний об Эмбер

1

"Ах, нет, молчи, молчи, Хаус, - перебивает он, тряся головой и сжимая виски. - Как ты не понимаешь: у розы - всего четыре шипа!" Хаус хочет что-то сказать, но Уилсон не желает слушать, обрывает его, мотает головой, падает головой на стол. Всего четыре...  
Как вздрагивало и билось твое тело на столе под разрядами кардиостимулятора. Как открыла глаза, как после долгого сна, словно сонная, недоумённая, со слипшимися ресницами. "Моя боль, моя Долли! Был взор ее сер..." - мутные, мышиного цвета, как заплаканные, глаза, комочки чёрной туши в уголках. "Только солнышко зайдет, тьма на землю упадет, — ты появишься, сияя..." Есть ли что-то там, в вечной тьме, в эмпиреях, куда отлетела серой звездочкой твоя милая бессмертная душа? "Высоко ты надо мной, как алмаз во тьме ночной..." Сколько у меня было в жизни женщин? Сколько из них - случайных? Милая, я ведь, признаться, думал, что и ты - всего лишь одна из них; ну что там - думал, нового может дать очередная влюбленность... Но это чувство, как тисками сжимающее грудь, как вспомню, как билось, вздымалось твое тело, как открыла сонные глаза... Что же это, если не любовь на всю жизнь, ответьте мне?  
Так он шептал, и бился головой о стол, и хватался за виски, испытывая новое, незнакомое, раздирающее чувство, не зная, что это - жалость.  
"Нет, нет, Хаус, молчи, ты ничего не понимаешь!" - отмахивается он от Хауса, когда тот пытается предложить ему свою помощь.

2

"Иди ты, Уилсон, - отмахивается Хаус. - Налей еще". Он наливает себе и виски, и джин, и заглатывает сразу две таблетки викодина.  
Он выпил бы сколько смог, и закинулся бы предельной дозой викодина, лишь бы только избавиться от видений. От этих галлюцинаций, от снов, про которые и Уилсону рассказать невозможно.  
Хаус пьет и пьет, надеясь забыться, чтобы избавиться от повторяющихся снов, от наваждения. От молчаливого, тоскливо-покорного призрака.  
Садится к нему на колени. В красном шарфе, который был на ней в том автобусе, и в красном костюме (а это уже его фантазия дорисовала? - в таком он её не помнит). Заводит руки ему за голову. Молчит и смотрит мимо него невидящим взором.  
"Что с тобой? - спрашивает он с невыразимой тоской, прижимаясь лбом к открытому треугольнику кожи между шарфом и вырезом красного костюма. - Ты никогда не была - такая. Ты была - стерва..."  
Хаус опускает голову на стол. Резко поднимает. "Налей еще, Уилсон". Хаус хочет спросить: "А к тебе она приходит, является в снах?" - но не может.  
...Сегодня во сне они стояли вместе под дождем, и он выжимал руками её промокшие волосы. Она - все такая же молчаливая - жалась к нему.  
"А с тобой она когда-нибудь во снах бывает такая?" - хочет спросить Хаус, но не спрашивает.

3

Эмбер стоит на кухне, сжимает в руках телефон Уилсона. Мысли кружатся, бегут, не поспевают, обгоняя одна другую. Прочитать, просмотреть - между домашним хозяйством - успеть - его смски.  
Что случайно уловит камера, что записано в телефоне? Бежит, едет, спешит, но все равно поворачивает машину и возвращается к ней.  
…Видимо, кто-то позвал  
Примерять чужое ложе,  
Видимо, не удержал,  
Значит, я… тебе дороже.  
…Что-то, о чем ты не знаешь, но что у тебя в крови - постоянно и беспокойно напоминает о себе, горячит кровь, встаёт комком в горле, кружит голову. Заставляет кружиться, крутиться, читать все его смски, между домашним хозяйством и покупкой матраса, пока достаешь из машины кружки с сердечками, ставишь их на стол.  
Следи за ним, чтобы ничто не ускользнуло от глаз, процарапывай себе коготками дорогу в жизни, вертись и кружись. Успевай, лови, пользуйся моментом - вот и еще один случай для удачного устройства. (Горячит кровь, вызывает румянец, делает упругой походку). Никого из них не щади.  
Они тебя - не щадили. 

4

\- ...А сейчас ты закатаешь свою силиконовую губку и будешь работать, - говорит он, расхаживая по кабинету, доканчивая очередную тираду.  
\- А что это вы, Хаус, заигрываете со мной? - спрашивает она, держа на ладони яблоко.  
Окно в кабинете распахнуто, и в ординаторскую врывается запах весны, ветра, весеннего воздуха.  
С улицы доносятся голоса играющих детей.  
И пока Хаус, хромая по кабинету, популярно, немного нервно объясняет ей, что если ему потребуется некрасивая, неуклюжая, ужасная, безобразная, толстая Стерва, то он позвонит в агентство шлюх и вызовет себе самую отвратительную и ужасную шлюху... Она держит на ладони свое яблочко, покачивая его, словно предлагая ему - концептуальная митохондрическая Ева ! - смотрит на него снизу вверх...  
Розовое, чуть желтоватое с одного бока. Хаус, остановившись, уже не может оторвать взгляда от него.  
\- Ладно, иди. Свободна, - говорит он, смешавшись под ее насмешливым взглядом.

5

(Под утро простому американскому парню, польскому сантехнику, снится его бывшая жена.  
Как будто она стоит под дождем в коротком красном пальто и туфлях на очень высоких каблуках, и смотрит на него. И он во сне чувствует, как ей на этих каблуках стоять тяжело и неудобно).

6

"Так что же - хотел бы ты с ней спать? Перецеловать все, что другие целовали, по-своему, перебрать по-своему все чужие прикосновения? Узнать ее тепло..."  
Хаус делает глоток прямо из горла бутылки, сползает, прислонившись спиной к стене, на пол.  
(Она подходит к нему - в красном костюме, наклоняется, смотрит в глаза. Из рук падает на колени, разливается бокал…)  
Что бы он ни отдал сейчас, чтобы вернуть эти пустые, бесплодные сны, эти манящие галлюцинации…  
В холодной, пустой квартире он один.  
Он не знает, что значили эти галлюцинации.  
(Наклоняется к нему, сидя у него на коленях, пристально смотрит в глаза).  
Некуда бежать, нельзя защититься. И сейчас все, что он хочет понять - это: ответствен ли ее призрак - призрачный, слепящий - за его галлюцинации или это всё его подсознание?  
И что будет, если он встретится с ней там - если там в самом деле что-то есть?  
Привет, мы будем счастливы теперь и навсегда…

7

(Эмбер видит себя в незнакомой, ранее никогда не виданной местности под бесконечным широким небом, поросшей травой. До горизонта, куда ни глянь - высокая, слегка колышущаяся трава. Уходя далеко-далеко в стороны, простирается бесконечная степь, и тишина, и молчащее глухое затишье, как будто перед грозой.  
Она опускает глаза и видит, что на ней длинная юбка и к ней пристала трава, какие-то листики и сухие былинки.  
Небо над головой мутное, глухое, серое, как вата. Простирается широко, бесконечно, во все стороны, уходит в степь, к бесконечно дальнему горизонту.  
Оттуда - шевелящий, колышащий травы ветер. Оттуда - смутное чувство опасности и страха.  
Но она знает, что надо идти туда; надо дойти до самого конца, до горизонта, туда, где едва видно, как небо смыкается с землей. Она знает, что там, на пути - отовсюду - страх и опасность).  
И она знает, что надо идти.


End file.
